Fiction Into Reality
by Shouko Heart
Summary: Lucy is a big fan of Fairy Tail. Her friends know about it. She has a big crush on Rufus and... he's a fictional character in Fairy Tail. What happens when Lucy spilled, "Reality Potion, Lucy!" Erza shouted. She spilled Reality Potion on her manga which had Team Sabertooth on it. Now, Sabertooth is real. RufusxLucy RoguexKotone StingxAoi LaxusxOC


Me: Here's a new story for minna!

Kotone: Get on with it.

Rogue: *nods*

Me: Rogue-kun, my little OC, Kotone, you guys make a good couple~!

Rogue: *looks away*

Kotone: Shut it. *looks away slightly blushing but ends up making eye contact with Rogue*

Aoi: You llliiikkkeee him~!

Me: Yeah~!

Sting: My Aoi.

Me: You llliiikkkeee each other~!

Aoi: *blushes* Eh?!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. RoKo StiOi and JeLu would happen if I did.**_

* * *

_Loving him was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind_  
_Passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_  
_Loving him is like trying to change your mind_  
_Once you're already flying through the free fall_  
_Like the colors in autumn_  
_So bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Loving him was red_

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_  
_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_  
_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Oh red burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
_Tell myself its time now, gotta let go_  
_But moving on from him is impossible_  
_When I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red._  
_Burning, it was red._

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_Cause loving him was red_  
_Yeah, yeah red_  
_We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head_  
_Comes back to me burning-_

"Lucy!" Layla Heartfilia shouted from downstairs. Lucy groaned before dropping her pen and notebook and going downstairs.

"What is it, Mo-" Lucy noticed the manga in Layla's hands and hugged her before taking the manga.

"You're already in Chapter 302?!" Layla smacked Lucy in the head.

"Ow! What's wrong about-"

"You spent your allowance on these kind of stuff?!" Layla asked and Lucy flinched.

"It's not just 'these kind of stuff'. It's Fairy Tail, Mom. It's _the_Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed and sighed dreamily.

"Oh, really? Then, I'm gonna introduce something to you. It's _the_rule. The no-more-buying-manga until-Sunday rule." Layla said and Lucy frowned.

"Oh come on, Mom! That's too long!" Lucy shouted. Layla headed upstairs.

"Lucy 'Aurora' Heartfilia, it is Saturday and I expect you not to buy manga until tomorrow! How hard can it be?!" Layla shouted.

"VERY." Lucy answered and Layla threw a pair of stiletto heels at her.

"It's not hard so get breakfast." Layla said and Lucy sighed.

_'Being an Otaku sure is hard. Especially because I'm a cool girl at school.'_she thought and went inside the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Lucy, can you go to the market?" Layla asked, descending from the stairs.

"Sure, Mom. I'll just eat breakfast and be on my way." Lucy smiled and Layla patted her on the head. She gave her a list and went to work.

Lucy spooned her cereal and sighed, "Why can't Rufus be real?" she groaned and ate her cereal.

After eating her breakfast, she cleaned her bowl and glass of water. She saw her _Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 302_on the floor and gasped.

She picked it up. "This is no way to treat Fairy Tail!"

_Fairy, where are you going?_

_Hitari-_

Lucy took her phone and pressed 'Call'. "Moshi moshi?"

"Lucy, Fairy Tail is doing a concert in Yaban Mall!" Erza shouted from the phone.

Lucy nearly dropped her phone. "Right now?!"

"Yes, so get your butt over here." Erza giggled and ended the call.

Lucy took a _quick_bath, brushed her hair and teeth and changed into her jeans and blue t-shirt. She grabbed her brown boots and pink bag and ran to Yaban Mall after locking the door.

**Yaban Mall~**

Lucy panted and walked to the mall's very center. There was a lot of Otakus and on the stage, was... Fairy Tail cosplayers... -.-"

Lucy saw Erza through the crowd and glared at her. "This is Fairy Tail? These are mere cosplayers."

"Sorry, Lucy. I just really don't know the difference." Erza gave Lucy an apologetic look.

"Erza, Fairy Tail are f-f-f-"

"Fictional characters?" Erza asked and Lucy hesitantly nodded.

"E-exactly. They are... characters." Lucy squeaked, slightly feeling sad she was calling Fairy Tail as _fictional_T^T characters.

"I really wish they were real. -.-" " Lucy said.

"Me too...?" Erza gave Lucy a hug and she returned it.

"Thanks, Erza." Lucy smiled at her redheaded friend.

Lucy was disappointed yet she watched the whole Fairy Tail concert with Erza. They even bought t-shirts at a shop. There were writings, it read; _'I'm a Fairy Tail girl!'_

Erza chuckled when she read it, "Not so much."

Lucy grinned, "VERY MUCH!"

Erza took Lucy home after the concert and Lucy thanked her faithful friend. She ran into her house and saw Leila there, acting as if she was a queen, sitting on the sofa.

"H-hi, Mom." Lucy laughed nervously.

"Lucy… You… didn't… go… to… the… MARKET!" Layla shouted and smacked her daughter in the head.

"Ow!" Lucy held her head in pain.

"Get dressed for dinner, Lucy 'Aurora' Heartfilia." Layla suddenly smiled at her daughter and petted her on the head. Lucy nodded and went straight to her room.

"Mom's a bipolar?" she asked out loud. She giggled and took a long bath in her private bathroom. After that, she wore a white blouse and brown shorts. She tied her hair in a ponytail and went downstairs.

She smelled teriyaki and sushi so she went to the kitchen. Her mother was cooking exactly that. She smiled at her one and only daughter and Lucy smiled back.

"Thanks, Mom. Just add some yogurt and it's perf." Lucy said and Layla rolled her eyes.

"That's desert, Lucy. Later." Layla giggled and the two hugged each other.

"I love you, Mom." Lucy said.

"I love you too… But don't spend your money on mangas too much." Layla giggled, breaking the family moment.

Lucy let go, "Oh come on, Mom!" she pouted and got two plates out of the cabinet.

"Just kidding, Lucy." Layla said and Lucy giggled.

"Thank Kami."

* * *

Me: Did you like it?

Rogue and Kotone: Review. *looks at each other and blushes*

Sting and Aoi: What a good couple. *looks at each other and blushes*

Me: zin-chan-luvs-u, help me admire them~!

**zin-chan-luvs-u: *appears and admires RoKo***

**Me: *admires StiOi***

**Princezz Zia: *arrives and teases me about Rogue***

**Me: *blushes while admiring StiOi***

**RoKo and StiOi Couple: *can't do anything but blush***

**Me, zin-chan-luvs-u and Princezz Zia: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thank you to zin-chan-luvs-u and Princezz Zia for hosting with me when I had no permission from you. Love you guys~! BFFs FOREVER!**


End file.
